


Deus Ex Human Revolution: Keep an eye on me

by Muzzow



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Cybernetics, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, PWP, Rival Relationship, Romance, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, infolink/CASIE mod abuse, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzzow/pseuds/Muzzow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When David Sarif asks Frank to keep an eye on Adam through his Infolink neither of them is prepared for the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ex Human Revolution: Keep an eye on me

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic deals with a same-sex relationship. If the idea of graphic smut between two men put you off – hit the back button and choose another story.
> 
> A/N: I played some around with DEHR's timeframe or with the actual place of minor events. That's why I marked this fanfic as 'Alternate Universe': some things just happen a little different from the game.
> 
> This story isn't meant to repeat every ingame action word-by-word or even shot by shot/duck roll by duck roll. If you want that, you should read a Walkthrough and not an erotic fiction. :P
> 
> The combat scenes and several dialogues (like the conversation between Adam and David on their way to Milwaukee Junction) are just outlined to keep track of the actual DEHR timeline.

Pritchard didn’t know why he visited LIMB so soon after Jensen’s surgery, or why it was more important for him to be at the clinic instead of being at work. Sarif Industries hardly coped with the fallout from the brutal assault barely a week ago. Everyone was shaken by the horrible attack, daily routine was only hesitantly picked up again and there were still funerals scheduled for more than a dozen employees that had been killed in the labs.

Frank's personal schedule was chock-full, just like everyone else's. He had to attend at least four or five funerals and he was swamped with work. The security network must be re-established, new firewalls must be set and new passwords had to be handed out to everyone. But his heart wasn't in the job this time. He spent too much time thinking about what had happened, and he knew that he wouldn't be at ease until he visited the health center to look in on the massacre's only survivor.

  
He slowed his pace when he entered the appropriate corridor and, all too soon for his liking, he stopped in front of room 268, gnawing at his bottom lip, frowning at his suddenly lacking resolve. Jensen's condition wasn't life threatening anymore and his current constitution wasn't exactly pulling at Pritchard's heartstrings. He never really liked the guy, so why was he hesitating?

  
He looked up when the door opened and Mr. Sarif came out. If his employer was surprised about his tech specialist’s presence right here and right now, he kept his own counsel over Frank's lacking working morale today. David merely nodded at the grumpy technician and closed the door cautiously. He walked away in the opposite direction without so much as a second glance over his shoulder, heading for the nurses' lounge.

The man with the ponytail looked after his boss until the elegant, tall figure with the black and golden arm disappeared around the corridor bend. He rubbed his forehead and gazed down to his sneakers, studying the stupid pattern covering the floor tiles, still unsure if he should enter the room or not. He knew not only about the extent of Jensen’s injuries but about the mechanical augmentations as well. David Sarif had told him in private about the extensive surgeries, about the many implants, the organ replacements and the prosthetics’, telling him bluntly just how little was left of Adam’s biological body by now.

Mechanic and electronic enhancements were part of the spirit of the age and Sarif Industries wasn't any different from the other big companies in the economic world. As the unchallenged market leader at the time, they gladly provided all employees with cybernetic hardware on request. Not only to increase their work efficiency beyond 100 percent at all times but to set an example as well.

Many scientists at SI had neural enhancers that boosted their cognitive abilities, and pilots were equipped with biochips that allowed them to react faster and to fly better. Even Frank had his own if discrete augs. Jensen, however, was not only radically but also downright prominently changed; his body had been turned into a high-tech version of some kind of … RoboCop. As if he was meant to serve as the poster boy for augmentations per se.  

Pritchard snorted through his nose and sneered over his sarcastic train of thought. But his expression lacked the typical bite and nastiness this time. He would rather bite his tongue off before he admitted any emotions, no matter how humane they might be. There was no place in his heart for worry or even empathy, and certainly not when it came to the annoying man he was about to visit.

  
"Who am I kidding," he grumbled and exhaled with a sigh. He was concerned about his colleague's well-being even when he strived to bury his feelings under a thick, icy layer of indifference again and looked at the room number with suddenly tired eyes. “0C-268” and “no entry – intensive care patient” greeted him with black, shiny letters on a whitish-grey sign.

He stretched out his hand and pushed the handle slowly down, preparing and steeling himself against the sight that, all too soon, would greet his eyes.

The shades along the window front were partly lowered and left the interior a tad too dimmed for him to feel comfortable. Not that he dreaded hospital rooms in general but there was something rather unsettling about the many machines congesting the space around Adam Jensen's bed. LEDs flickered rhythmical at the life preserving equipment, accompanied by small beeps and clicks and the soft pumping hisses of the respiration apparatus.

The technician moved hesitantly closer until he stood right next to Adam’s bed. The security chief was still clad in a light blue surgery gown. There were several tubes fastened to his mouth and nose with adhesive strips, providing him with nutrients, sedatives and medications while the respirator made it easier for him to breathe with his artificial lungs, steadying the soft rise and fall of his chest.

Something in Pritchard’s chest contracted over the mechanic noises and he concentrated on Jensen's face instead. The once strong features were slack and bare of any impulses - be it crippling pain or intense physical discomfort over the freshly attached biomechanical additions. The ex-SWAT was kept in a coma just as artificial as his new arms, legs, eyes, heart and lungs.

Frank's gaze lingered on the odd and rather ugly addition to the outer corners of Jensen's eyes. The area around the shade implants was still red and visibly swollen, the skin stretched so tight that it shone and pulled at the lacerations crisscrossing his cheeks and temples. The cuts and bruises from the fatal fight inside the labs were already fading and healing. They wouldn't leave any visible marks behind, aside from a long and deep scar bisecting Adam's left brow, eyelid and his whole cheek.

His mouth was partially open, the lips dry and cracked in the corner were the respirator's mouthpiece was fastened to, showing dried up saliva around the tube before it disappeared between his teeth.

  
‘Jensen never wanted augmentations. He's going to have a hard time to accept what happened to him,' he thought and tore his attention away from the sleeping man’s face. His eyes roamed over the sleek, black arms resting to both sides of the patient's body. The prosthetics on top of the bedspread created a stark contrast to the clean, white sheets. The augmentations were anything but crude or bulky like most artificial limbs he saw on the streets these days. Adam's cyberware just looked like natural body parts.

They were top of the notch, high-quality military hardware. At least that’s was the technician assumed. One just couldn’t buy this kind of perfect synthetic parts anywhere. It seemed as if David had gifted his security chief with extremely expensive augmentations. Frank wouldn’t be surprised if the most of them were still top-secret prototypes or something that just wasn't available for general customers. The enhancements might be even single-unit manufacturings, containing personalized biochips and augs tuned to Jensen's physical structure.

  
Pritchard looked down to the slack hand resting on top of the covers and, without further thought, ran his fingertip over the smooth surface of one finger digit. The metal was strangely warm to the touch. He pushed gentle against the back of the artificial hand. It was firm and ultra-smooth and very likely armor-plated.

His exploring fingers moved up along the forearm, oddly fascinated with the mixture of rigid steel and softer synthetic muscles before he took Adam’s hand in his own, studying the stark contrast of glossy-black metal against his rosy skin. His breath hitched when the artificial fingers twitched and moved a little before they closed slowly around his own, holding his hand in ways that almost grazed the line of a lover’s gentle touch.

Pritchard looked down to their partly intertwined fingers with wide eyes, too perplexed by the unconscious gesture to end the physical contact.

“Careful, Frank. Adam has no control over his new limbs yet,” David Sarif suddenly piped up from the door and he jumped and yanked his hand out of Jensen’s loose grip.

  
He blushed furiously and fidgeted, unable to meet his employers gaze at first. He wasn’t sure if Mr. Sarif had noticed his embarrassment and uneasiness but David's expression was void of almost all emotions. Only a hint of worry and grim determination shone in his eyes.

“On a word,” he merely said and waited at the open door, signaling to follow him outside.

The technician left the room and closed the door quietly behind his back.

  
David looked him straight in the eye. “I’m going to be honest. Adam will be less than pleased with his modifications. It will be a difficult time for him to cope with not only his augmentations but also his new looks as well. I know that you two don't get along too well and that’s why I won’t order you to keep an eye on him. But I ask you to do so. You’re free to refuse, of course, though I would appreciate should you be willing to monitor him through his Infolink. At least for the next months but preferably until Adam is ready for duty again.”

Frank kept his expression neutral despite the sudden pounding in his chest. “You want me to play babysitter? For Jensen?”

His employer gave him a piercing glance that the raven-haired man answered with a slight scowl. “Call it whatever you like. But yes, I would like you to watch over Adam. I don’t think that he'll develop suicidal tendencies though we both know just how… anti-aug Adam’s attitude is. He’s my – our – best man and his potential has just multiplied tenfold! You don’t have to talk to him through his Infolink. Just monitor him and alert me to any unusual behavior no matter how trivial it appears to be.”

“Terrific.” Pritchard sneered.  

David shot him another stern gaze before he turned away ready to leave. “I trust you with this, Frank. Adam is as much my top security chief as you’re my top computer expert. And I expect you to be professional and thorough.”

Frank looked after his departing boss. “Right,” he griped and pushed both fists into his trouser pockets, clenching the thin, soft fabric inside with sweaty fingers. “Thanks for leaving me so much as a choice in this, Sarif.”

  
\- six months later -

  
Adam Jensen was already back at work for almost a week. He wasn't in active duty though and spent most of his time in his office doing paperwork to catch up on everything he'd missed during his sick leave.

Until an emergency call from David Sarif bundled him out of bed at 1:18 AM one night.

  
He had to deal with a second attack on Sarif Industries yet again, securing a top-secret military prototype and taking care of the hostage situation inside the Milwaukee Junction factory - if anyhow possible. He'd never been someone who embraced mindless violence so readily but he wouldn't take any chances tonight. He'd been almost killed at the first assault and he was determined to leave the place upright and with all his limbs intact this time.

He could have stunned the attackers, knocking them unconscious and leaving them alive. He still opted for lethal force and his boss provided him with firearms and life ammunition, not even batting an eye once when Jensen flatly refused the stun gun and tranquilizer rifle.

  
It just wasn't solely about revenge or self-defense. He knew that he had to prove himself, to demonstrate that he was indeed ready for action again: no less than Frank Pritchard was running comms. The sharp-tongued man was assigned as his co-operant assistance and personal tactician, monitoring and advising him through his Infolink. He and the unpleasant computer expert had had more rows than he cared to remember, and he was determined to squelch his fiercest naysayer once and for all.

  
Jensen soon decided to forego the firearms and dealt with the intruders with the aid of his augs alone. He preferred to be unheard and unseen instead of engaging into fierce firefights. He moved soft-footed like a ghost, dropping the attacker's one after the other without their friends becoming any wiser. His acrimony against the anti-augmentation fanatics was quicker gone than it had arisen, though. He just couldn't afford to be blinded by rage and thirst for vengeance. Long years of training kicked in rather fast, stifling any unwanted emotions and turned him into a precise and deadly killing machine with only his goal kept in mind.

Adam sliced and stabbed his way through the laboratory, combing the factory from the ground floor up to the top as he went along. He and his machine parts were one, working in perfect harmony. And if it weren't for the nano-ceramic, sword-like blades embedded in his forearms, he could have plump forgotten that he was heavily augmented.

  
But, suddenly, close to the top story, he became drastically aware of his cybernetics for the first time in weeks. His neural implants came alive with an odd burst of energy and a message appeared on his retinas in golden, glowing letters. He stopped dead in his tracks to read the already fading text before it was completely gone again.

"SUB-MENUES UNLOCKED AND READY FOR ADJUSTMENT"  

Confused and a little wary, he moved back against the wall and checked the empty corridor once more. Energy hummed through his nerve endings. He ducked and crawled into an air duct to stay out of sight. And there, in the darkness, he sat cross-legged and hunched over for quite a while. Adam checked his implants with care and tried to understand what might be going on with his mods. His caution gradually changed to curiosity when he found out what happened: he had the option to fine-tune and expand his augmentations if he wanted to. He could make only one choice though, either activating one of his still dormant cybernetics or tweaking an already used one.

Jensen took his time to study his obviously self-developing neural network and mechanical enhancements. He was surprised about the many options he had, ranging from dermal armor, invisibility and perfect stealth to super-human strength, even covering a generous set of special hacking skills. He could choose whatever he wanted - or needed. But one specialized mod might come in handy soon:

He had to confront the Purity First leader, Zeke Sanders, and he needed an edge over his opponent, something that would grant him additional diplomatic skills. The terrorist had a captive and Adam knew that he was forced to negotiate. And what could be better suited for his needs than a Social Interaction interface?  

  
\---

  
The security chief still marveled over how easy it had been to free Josie Thorpe. He had hated his new body for months but he had to admit just how handy his many augmentations were today. He had recovered the Typhoon prototype and freed all hostages. Not one of the terrorists were left alive. He had cleaned the building thoroughly, dealing as quick and effortless with any threats like never before in his life.

  
Content with his performance, he entered the main building of Sarif Industries with a newfound spring in his step, making his way to Frank Pritchard’s office almost in record time.

The technician refused to look up until Jensen stood right in front of the desk. And when he finally stopped typing and faced his opposite, the faint gleam in his eyes was gone within a blink and a mask seemed to slip into place, hiding his real emotions behind a bored look and his trademark sneer. The ex-SWAT expected him to be upset or even nauseated over the many killings he had to witness via the Infolink but the grumpy man on the other side of the computer desk refused to show any displeasure over Jensen’s actions. Frank didn't show any feelings at all. He returned the impenetrable, shade-covered glance with callous indifference.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Attila the Hun, fresh from the killing fields,” he just said. His slightly acidic tone was the only hint at his strict disapproval. "If this is about the Typhoon, I'll get to it in a minute."

"Whatever it is you spend your time with has to wait. I didn't risk my neck so you can lose the prototype in a clutter of CPUs and SCSI adapters."

Frank reacted surprisingly fierce with flaring nostrils and an angry blush while he glared at the tall cyborg with thinning lips. "Well, look at you, using the big words," he scoffed.

Jensen was in a too good mood today to provoke the sour man any further. He found Pritchard's verbal attack not only unasked for but also almost comical in its intensity and had to suck at the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning.

He wasn't fully able to hide the beginning twitching of his lips and couldn't prevent that the corners of his mouth curled slightly up. He really wasn't teasing his opposite with the small smile but Frank narrowed his eyes. The suddenly glittering stare revealed enough pent up emotions to fuel a nasty explosion and Adam just wasn't keen on another fight between the two of them.

"Calm down, Francis, I was only joking. Just tell me when you had the time to check the Typhoon," he said, his husky voice lowered to an almost-whisper, thus forcing the black-haired technician to lean forward against the desk, returning and holding his gaze. Adam saw how Frank's pupils dilated during the prolonging eye contact. "I'll—"

His CASIE implant flared to life and flooded his vision with a current of vivid signals and analyses. He frowned, blinked, and was quick-witted enough to record the unexpected event for a later interpretation. "I'll..." Still studying his opposite's expression, he pointed with a thumb over his shoulder. "...err, be in my office," he finished the sentence lamely after a moment.

  
Taking his leave with a couple of backwards steps to acquire as much data as possible before he finally turned around at the door, he then hurried upstairs to his office and swept behind his desk.

He pulled the topmost drawer open, grabbed the stack of augmentation manuals from LIMB and thumbed through the booklet regarding his cranium implants, searching for clues if the Social Enhancer was supposed to be activated only through his expressed consent or not. David Sarif had told him that a couple of his mods were still considered prototypes and he toyed with the idea to inform his boss about an obvious malfunction - until he noticed the bottom note in the context:

  
"The advanced C.A.S.I.E. implant monitors the surroundings on a stealth level basis at all time, providing the user with unerring certainty in every social interaction, making it possible to be the equal of every situation by alerting to all kinds of important reactions - even on a personal level. This non-stop surveillance function can be disabled manually, and it therefore requires 1 Praxis update-kit for the stealth mode override to be made available."

  
Jensen put the booklet down before he went over the recorded material stored in his skull, creating a play-back-loop. He was curious to learn what exactly happened in the tech lab and what the mod tried to bring to his attention. Then, he settled back in his chair and started the playback. The roughly two minutes of his self-recorded surveillance tape flickered over the insides of his shades, and he compared Pritchard's reactions and facial expressions with the implant's output.

  
\---

  
It took several playbacks for him to understand that Frank's behavior and the CASIE analysis didn't match. At least not in the way he had expected. His Infolink assistant had been agitated, sure, but it was not the reaction of an angered man. And that surprised him. A lot.

Whatever the two of them usually did or said always ended with the lab technician being utterly pissed - or vice versa. Adam had just stopped wondering at some point why he and his communications colleague were unable to get along; Frank was determined to drive him up the wall and he paid him back in his own coin meanwhile, returning every scathing comment with the same level of sarcasm.

However, according to the Social Enhancer, it really seemed as if he misinterpreted Pritchard's behavior as of late. He had assumed that an increased heart rate, quickened breathing and blushing could only mean fury and intense dislike but the matching pheromones - the ones signaling aggression and hostility - were missing. And his implant showed only mildly increasing adrenaline levels. The data still provided him with a fleeting rush of pheromones towards the end of the file but it just wasn't enough for his augs to analyze them correctly.  

This little riddle intrigued him and Adam promptly went back downstairs for another talk.

He stopped in front of the lab door and activated his CASIE before he pushed the handle down and entered the room with a flourish. Frank jumped and swore. His right hand shot forward and darted over the keyboard while his left hand stayed out of sight below the desk. Jensen hesitated and remained close to the door, clutching the handle for support. The data output was staggering this time! A rampant flood of erratic peaks and curves assaulted his eyes. Bio-signals flashed and flared but they changed too quickly for him to register their meaning.

His opposite reacted before he was able to form his first sentence. Adam barely opened his mouth when the technician already snapped at him: "God damit! Do me a favor, Jensen, and back off! Let me do my work and without interrupting me at sensitive stages. I don't expect you to fully understand just how delicate hacking processes can be but you really have to leave me alone right now!"

He needed only a second to notice Frank's flushed appearance and his slightly hunched over posture behind the desk. "You really need to chill out, Pritchard, or you bust a vein eventually."  

The man with the ponytail shot him a dirty look and concentrated on the keyboard again, still typing one-handed and with pinched lips before he faced the cyborg with an odd gaze. "Please. Leave," he pressed. His expression lacked all bite and arrogance this time. The look in his eyes revealed that Jensen's presence made him rather uncomfortable.  

"I just— ... I let you work in peace." The ex-SWAT decided to retreat. For now.

Frank uttered a relieved sounding sigh. "I'll let you know when I'm done." His response was so quiet it sounded almost gentle and Adam darted him a last, surprised look before he closed the door quietly again and went back to his bureau.

  
He needn't any augmentations to understand that his difficult colleague was hiding something, and that he almost caught him in the act by pure chance...

  
\---

  
The security chief remained in his office until late into the night, working through the last stack of unfinished paperwork. He was too sidetracked to fully concentrate, however and finally put the reports back into the folder. He settled back and lighted a cigarette, mulling over the recent events once more. Maybe Pritchard's paranoia was already rubbing off on him but something just wasn't right.

The odd glances, the aggressive remarks... Frank's behavior was more than just a little strange lately. He wasn't his normal unpleasant self any longer. He was jittery and distracted in Jensen's presence though he tried to hide his state of mind.

  
Adam's cop-instincts kicked in. His colleague seemed to suffer from a bad conscience. Frank's secretiveness was just a bit too noticeable, and he wouldn't be overly surprised if the computer specialist was involved in some kind of illicit activities.

Neuropozine went missing from the labs for months. If it weren't for Athene informing him with a private memo about the ongoing thefts, he wouldn't be any wiser. Wasn't Pritchard - as the head of cyber security - supposed to keep him up to date about such things? This macho-rivalry between them just wouldn't go so far as to keep this kind of information to himself, or did he? That would be a rather stupid thing to do unless...

...unless he had something to do with the thefts. He wouldn't be the first employee that itched to raise his salary through non-legal channels. Even cops went to the bad now and then, so why not someone like Frank? His motorbike was a rather expensive hobby and Adam had wondered more than once how his colleague was able to pay for the custom built parts. Besides, it would be rather easy for him to sell Neuropozine on the black market. He was not only a network expert; he was an experienced hacker as well. It shouldn't be difficult for him to arrange deals over his computer... and hadn't Jensen caught him just today; typing frantically and securing his terminal again, obviously interrupting another deal?

  
A direct confrontation was out of the question, though. The technician would never cooperate. He wasn't the type to cave in under pressure and Adam's growing suspicion just wasn't enough for an in-house report for David. If he really got something out of Pritchard, it would be only confusing half-truths at best, though it was more likely that he would flat-out lie to him. His CASIE implant would point at inconsistencies but he still had to do the detective work himself.

The easiest way for him would be to sneak into the lab and to hack his colleague's computer. He wasn't the type to resort to dubious methods in general but he hardly knew of a better solution. Besides, he could always trust his instincts blindly. Frank was just too careful around him nowadays. He never left his terminal online when he left his office, not even for the two or three minutes that it took to grab a coffee from the vending machine around the corner.

A faint beep from the security station to his left alerted his attention and derailed his train of thought. He watched the computer screen until the surveillance camera in the foyer showed a familiar, black-haired figure in baggy jeans and an orange-brown leather jacket. Adam waited patiently until the technician left the building, passing the glass doors on his motorbike only minutes later. Then, he got up and put his coat on, ready to go home as soon as he'll found the proof on Pritchard's computer.

He locked his office and headed downstairs.

  
The building was almost deserted at 1 AM. Only a couple of cleaners were still around, vacuum cleaning the offices and corridors. He looked left and right before he hacked the door panel and slipped inside. His augmented vision allowed him to move around the room easily. He could almost see like a cat in the dark and the sole, reddish sheen of the small emergency lighting over the door was more than enough for him to find his way around the cramped space. He moved around furniture and noticed obstacles in his path as if it was as bright as day.

Jensen stopped behind the desk. He pulled an empty data stick from his coat pocket and switched the terminal on.

"It's security Level 5 now, Pritchard? You had only a Level 3 password before. Seems that I'm right after all," he whispered at the bright screen and looked up to scan the huge window to his left for any disturbances. He wasn't keen to be caught just because someone would notice the movements inside the vacant office and knew that he had to be quick.

Adam needed several attempts to gain access without being kicked out of the system. He scanned the hard drives in a hurry, searching for any files that had been accessed today. Several internal memos popped up on screen. He browsed their content briefly and continued the search — until he came across a password-protected file.

The file turned out to be a folder with several gigabytes of undisclosed content. He copied everything onto his data stick and left Frank's workplace again, heading home.

  
\- half an hour later, the Chiron Building, apartment 3434 -

  
Adam Jensen locked the door and went straight to the small workspace between bed and bathroom. He looked at the stick, weighting it in his hand before he placed it onto the computer desk.

  
He got rid of his coat, and when his stomach started to growl, he grabbed an energy bar and a sandwich on his way from the kitchen. He sat down in front of his private terminal and ripped the cellophane open, taking a bite before he pushed the data stick into the reader.

  
The files were heavily protected. It took him more than ten minutes to crack the password. He opened the folder and froze in mid-bite when - instead of incriminating emails, account data of unknown origin and monthly statements - a bunch of unnamed video files greeted his eyes. Adam was torn between confusion and a hint of annoyance. He wasn't sure what to make of his strange finding and scrolled through the clips. The shortest vids had about two, the longest about seven minutes playtime. What really puzzled him though were the dates when they were taken.

  
03-21-2027  
03-22-2027  
03-24-2027  
...  
...  
09-10-2027  
09-12-2027

  
The videos roughly covered the timeframe of his reconvalescent until about ten days ago; right before he had returned to Sarif Industries.

Jensen scrolled back and opened the first file. He didn't know what to expect and perked his brows up the moment the screen flared to life with the interior of a bathroom. From inside the shower. The camera looked down along a wet and aroused male body, and his hand with the half-eaten protein snack stopped halfway to his mouth.

The recording's unusual point of view confused him - until he noticed the leg prosthetics, right before a black cybernetic hand came into view from the right, gently stroking the thick, veiny erection. It was his own body and someone had recorded the intimate moment through his eyes. Through his Infolink.

"Pritchard, you son of a bitch," he hissed through clenched teeth and stopped the clip.

  
Adam just sat there and regarded the computer screen with a long, thoughtful look, unsure about what to do. He had half a mind to strangle Pritchard for his cheek. And, at the same time, he felt a shiver racing through his body. He wasn't angered about being filmed but rather embarrassed.

  
He'd watched private clips like this on porn sites. Those vids were usually the hottest. These filmed guys were really horny and they wanted it bad. The view onto the scene or the recording's quality usually wasn't so great but THEIR action was completely genuine and rather arousing. They were real couples, often from long-time relationships that showed their lovemaking in public. They experienced real desire for one another - instead of the overdone faked moaning from professional clips with their stupidly grinning, oversized muscle hunks fucking one another like marathoners without caring if their bottom partner experienced pleasure or only pain from the frequently rough encounter.  
 

It was quite a difference to be at the receiving end of such a video take, though. Especially when it was made without one's consent. He just didn't dare to think about what he might have said or even moaned while masturbating. 'He knows exactly what I like,' he thought, grimacing and tried to ignore the growing tingle in his loins.

Adam finally made up his mind and marked the folder for deletion before he hesitated. He wanted to get rid of the embarrassing vids and he still couldn't bring himself to do it. 'No one will know that you saw them as well,' a tiny voice inside his head whispered. His forefinger tapped the mouse button lightly. 'Not even a bit curious about what Francis really recorded?' his inner voice kept nagging.

His still growing curiosity soon surpassed his uneasiness. He unmarked the folder again and opened the next clip.

And the next.

And another one. Browsing all thirty-two video's in the end.

  
All recordings had the same erotic context: either showing him engrossed in some leisurely paced self-pleasuring or at least displaying his nude body in full - from the few times that he dared to look at his naked, augmented self, standing in front of a large mirror.

"You get off on men in general, Francis, or is it just me you're—" He broke off and looked up with widening eyes, grasping the complexities at once.

His colleague's overly brusque and jittery behavior - and the opposing CASIE analysis - now got a rather different kind of meaning! Pritchard was a bit of a queer bird anyway and it came as no real surprise that his bitchy attitude was obviously caused by stubborn denial: It was a lot easier to scare someone away rather than trying to grow attached. And even more so when the idea of emotional closeness was either unwanted or too terrifying to be aimed for.

The secret clips proved that Frank was indeed interested in him - at least on a physical level - and that his animosity was just a pretense.

'...he's using the video grabs as jerk-off material...' he thought.

  
Adam lightened a cigarette to lessen his anxiety with the nicotine and moved the mouse cursor back onto the first vid, highlighting it.

03-21-2027, 11:14:59 PM. The date of the recording struck a chord in him.

The file had been made only a couple of weeks after his surgeries.

He still remembered the emotional discomfort his enhancements had caused him, suffocating his sex drive completely. But after two months, his needs had returned rather forceful.

...The lustful thoughts had come out of nowhere, assaulting him in the shower. He had been rock hard in no time, yearning not only to find release but also to enjoy his newly awakened desire. It took only moments for him to realize that he had had absolutely no control over his body. After such a long time without sex, he'd barely grasped his manhood and felt himself already close to the edge, pleasuring himself with very slow, gingerly strokes. The sight of his synthetic fingers sliding back and forth had been disturbing and strangely exciting at the same time...

Jensen took a last, deep drag before he stubbed the butt out, exhaling through his nose. He clicked the still highlighted video from the end of March and watched the 3-minutes clip in full this time.

  
His initial embarrassment mixed with slowly growing desire. He wasn't narcissistic but watching a clip about himself wanking was surprisingly erotic. He never realized the shower's acoustic before, amplifying not only his hoarse panting but the faint, squishy masturbation noises as well.

His recorded self had tried to make the most of it. The sleek fist moved slower and slower to prolong the pleasure though it was obvious how fast his climax had approached anyway. He'd lasted no longer than a minute or two before he came so hard that his knees buckled, shooting so much that he felt like peeing.

  
About half a minute playtime was still left from the recording when the playback stopped only to have a slow-mo replay of his orgasm added to it. Adam's expression froze. He felt hot all over and gaped at the screen, unable to suppress a groan over Pritchard's wanton need to enjoy "his annoying rival's" climax in every detail.  

"God. Damn." He shifted in his seat and had to adjust his crotch. His trousers were uncomfortably hot and tight.

He ran his fingertips along the bulging length, amazed at his intense reaction. It wasn't the knowledge that someone filmed him in secret what turned him on. It was the awareness about who made the clips and why that had him hard and throbbing...

He'd never expected to be aroused by the knowledge that his grumpy colleague had the hots for him. He not even liked him overly much. Frank was too unpleasant most of the time and watching him smile was a real rarity. But when he did, he almost looked like a completely different person.

The pads of his fingers moved around the swollen glans with feather-light touches, teasing the sensitive tip through the taught garment and exploring the contours of his erection.

Images flashed through his mind. White teeth. Large, blue eyes. Long lashes. Sensual lips. Strong hands. A lean, sinewy body. The firm butt.

  
Adam slipped deeper into his seat, reclining his head with closed eyes. His fingers began moving on their own accord, stroking, kneading and rubbing, until his thumb and forefinger slipped the buttons of his fly with faint pops from their holes. The cybernetic hand was smooth and cool around his heated flesh. The contrast between colder metal and hot meat had him uttering a soft moan. His cock was so hard that the up and down of the gently sliding skin was hurting a little but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. His slow, caressing strokes had a rather big drop of pre-cum quivering at the slit before it rolled slowly down the head.

His imagination was getting out of control, just as his urge for relief got stronger with every passing moment. His fist moved longer and faster while he immersed into his favorite fantasy. But a new face kept mingling with the arousing pictures. Jensen fought against it, striving to keep Frank out of it. He just didn't want to think about kissing and groping him of all people. It was just not right...

...and strangely sexy at the same time.

  
He saw the two of them in his mind's eye over and over, and it didn't take long until he capitulated with a moan of pleasure. _They were arguing again, shouting at each other before he grabbed the sneering man and yanked him forward against his chest, shutting him up with an aggressive kiss. People moved past the office door, chattering, unaware about what happened inside._

Adam pushed his trousers further down before he grabbed his shirt and shoved it up his belly. Loins rolling in the rhythm of his pumping hand, thighs opening and closing, he couldn't help but fantasize about Pritchard and himself... _Frank lying on his desk. Sprawled out and wanton. Naked. Moaning. Begging for more, needing him harder and deeper. Both of them were panting, the noise mingling with slaps of skin hitting skin. Their damp bodies glistened in the piss-yellow ceiling light. Drops of sweat rolled down his pumping hips. Frank's expression, the look of utter lust on his face, drove him wild.  
_  
"I... I fuck your brains out," he gasped aloud and his eyes snapped open. He looked down to his pulling fist with a deep groan, overwhelmed by the intense feeling of pleasure. The mental picture of his moaning and keening workmate and how he fucked him on his desk drove him over the edge, drowning his rational thinking.

His heavy breathing was the only noise in the room until the damp, sticky feeling on his chest and belly penetrated the rapidly dissolving haze in his mind. "O gawd," he sighed and opened his hand slowly, looking at the slick, cloudy mess covering his uncurling fingers. "I can't believe I did just that."

Jensen got up from the chair and went into the bathroom for a shower.

He took his time and stood inside the cabin with spread, stretched arms, supporting himself at the shower door while the hot spray pelted down over his bent neck and shoulders until he started to relax. Fantasizing about Frank Pritchard was the very last thing he thought himself capable of. He blushed with shame and felt uneasy about what happened. He'd enjoyed his little fantasy though. He'd enjoyed it just a bit too much for his liking.

He wouldn't kick his co-worker out of bed should it really come to some kind of sexual agreement between the two of them one time. It still bothered him that he thought of Frank of all people now.

Adam turned the shower off and left the cabin, grabbing a towel.

  
'He'll bite my head off should I try to make a move on him. Besides, if he really wanted my attention he'd tried to hit on me already.' Rubbing himself down, he approached the mirror in the adjacent bedroom. 'And what about his secret porn collection? He didn't make the clips to mock me or for public exposure. He kept them hush-hush. He wants me bad, he just don't have the guts to admit it. Maybe not even to himself.'

He gazed at his disheveled and still damp reflection. His face and body was flushed from the hot water though the shimmer in his darkened eyes revealed a rather different kind of heat. "Do I really want that?" he whispered and looked himself over. Was Pritchard really desperate enough to pant for a cyborg like him? Or was he into prosthetics? Did it turn him on to have sex with a mutilated freak? His Infolink assistant might be an odd one out, he was too macho though to enjoy an awkward romp.

Getting him to react in the wanted manner wouldn't be easy, however. The two of them were like cat and dog right from the beginning. Always bickering. Always opposing. Always caught in a petty fight over who was better, more competent, more of everything.

  
However, his findings gained him a valuable advantage over their confusing, difficult relationship and he could use said knowledge to his advantage. Not to blackmail or to punish the slightly older technician for his secret crush, no. He would be able to push him into the right direction - if he really wanted to.

It shouldn't be too difficult to handle the nerdy expert from now on. To soften him up was another matter though. Pritchard would stubbornly continue to play hard to get, maybe up to the point where he had to bash him over the head with the truth, yelling an awkward confession into Frank's face over another row before he would storm out of the tech lab, feeling embarrassed, humiliated and relieved, and everything at once.

A weak smile pulled at Adam's lips. That was exactly what would happen in the end. Both their bull-headed natures just wouldn't allow otherwise. Unless...

...unless he found a way to wear the technician down, driving him crazy and giving him exactly what he wanted. And more...

Jensen turned towards his sleeping place. He looked back and forth between the mirror leaning against the wall and his bed close by. His face soon displayed a thoughtful expression. The videos were always recorded at Pritchard's office hours. And only then.

A daring idea was forming in his mind.

  
\- the next morning -

  
It was still dark outside when blaring beeps interrupted Adam's vivid, crazy dream. The wakening call had him groaning and rolling out of bed. He made his way over to the computer desk in a groggy stumble and grabbed his cell phone, switching it off.

It was 7:15 AM. He looked like a tired zombie. He was pale and sleep-deprived after only three hours of rest, his hair a tousled mess, the dark brown strands sticking out to all sides. He staggered back to his sleeping place, his lightly rubberized toe pieces and heels clicking and squeaking on the flooring. Adam lay down on top of the ruffled bedspread. Dream fragments still went through his mind. He'd forgotten the most of it already but one hell of an erotic scene still stood lively before his eyes.

The secret video grabs had affected him stronger than he thought possible. He'd even dreamt about having sex with his colleague! It wasn't the first time for him to have this kind of dreams though he usually fought against the lure and forgot about it as fast as he could. This time though, he'd readily accepted Frank's advances in his sleep and he awoke with a boner so hard he could have knocked in nails with it.

He stroked his erection absentmindedly before he leant aside and pulled the nightstand drawer open, rummaging around its content, throwing a small bottle of lube onto the covers before he searched for the toy.

His colleague was always one of the first who went to work, entering his office around 7:00 AM every morning. Jensen was more than ready for what he had in mind; nevertheless, he was overcome with a touch of inhibition and strived to get past his gradually growing hesitation again. He could always delay his bold intention but envisioning Pritchard and his reaction was just too much of a temptation.

It wouldn't be difficult to bait the nosey Frank, to get him to use Adam's synthetic eyes through the open connection again. He moistened his bottom lip over the picture forming in his mind and worked his member with gentle pulls. He could see the other man in his mind's eye already, squirming in his chair and kneading his crotch without being able to find release any time soon. His lips twitched to form a faint smirk over the idea of one seriously horny computer specialist before his features went slack and he closed his eyes, sucking air into his lungs with a soft hiss of pleasure.

Thinking about Frank was a surprising turn on meanwhile. Jensen opened his eyes again and watched the long and twisting strokes up and down his manhood before he darted another glance at the clock.

It was 7:30 AM by now. Time to get back at his sneaky colleague the Adam-Jensen-way...

  
He had to stop and catch his breath first before he touched the shade implant close to his left temple, pushing the concealed switch. "Pritchard?"

A faint crackle gave the activating radio link away. "Yes, what is it, Jensen?"

Adam needed a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'm going to be late today. Just so you know."

"You're already at the precinct, then?"

"The precinct? No. I'm still in bed. Why?" He looked along his naked body until his gaze rested on the loosely closed fist around his member. He let go and stroked the open palm up and down before he moistened his fingertips and spread the saliva at the glans. His damp fingers closed around the tip, kneading and rubbing with gentle pressure. His member throbbed with the pleasant stimulation and he made sure that Pritchard would notice the slight jerks as well.

He waited for an intake of breath, a small cough or just something else that revealed him that the man at the other end of the radio link knew; that he saw everything and watched through his eyes again. He waited for Frank to find his tongue and answer the question while still pleasuring himself in a steady rhythm to stay aroused and hard.

  
His Infolink remained quiet for too long. "You still there, Pritchard?"

"Yes, I'm here." The answer lacked the usual scathing sarcasm and impatience, sounding quiet and flat instead before the technician got his act together again: "Well, Sarif wants to see you as soon as you get here. Probably to brief you one-on-one, so don't forget to go up to the penthouse."

Maybe he imagined things but the voice inside his head sounded a tad breathless.

"I won't. Thanks for the heads-up, Francis."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't be too late."

Adam remained silent to signal his colleague that he had nothing further to say and waited for the faint crackling noise again. It never came. His Infolink was still broadcasting. A distorted smile ghosted over his lips.

He picked up his pace and masturbated in earnest. The one-sided audio-visual connection remained completely quiet. 'Maybe he's recording already. Let's see if I can surprise him with what I have in mind...'

The thought had him reclining his head with a quiet moan. He closed his eyes before he remembered that he had to keep them open. That he had to look at himself if he wanted Pritchard to see everything.

Jensen straightened up and moved to the edge of his bed. He positioned himself in front of the mirror and spread his legs to provide his secret audience with a full body view. It didn't take long for him to be fully engrossed in his actions. Taking his other hand to keep the shortened skin tight and smooth at the base, he ran his fist tirelessly back and forth the circumcisioned length and around the head.

  
Adam was dead certain that Frank was still watching and concentrated on his reflection, looking himself in the eye. 'Yes, look at me. I know that you enjoy this,' he thought, twisting and teasing one of his nipples while he cupped his balls with the other hand, fondling them leisurely.

He was carried away by the sheer intimacy of the unusual moment and pretended to be face to face with his colleague. He felt like gazing at an invisible lover through the looking glass, readily displaying his desire for Pritchard to get off on and changed his posture to a sideways position, sprawling out on the mattress.

Adam rested his weight on a forearm and spread his thighs, one leg bent at the knee to allow a good, close look on what he was about to do. Then, he grabbed the open tube of lube on the ground next to his bed and spread a dollop of gel between his butt cheeks, preparing himself.

'You like anal sex just like I do? Well, there's only one way to find out.' The thought made his cock jump and he felt around behind his back. Glossy, lube-slickened metal squeaked over firm rubber. His fingers curled around the dildo. 'God, I wish that he would make some noises now and then. Just a tiny gasp or... just something.'

The ex-SWAT tried to ignore the mixture of steel and kevlar coated muscles that dominated the appearance of his wide-open legs and concentrated on his heavy erection instead. He slicked the rubber cock with a generous amount of lube and guided the blunt tip to his entrance. His hand pushed careful until he felt the toy sliding inside.

"Ohhhgawd. Yes." Jensen panted and bit down on his bottom lip in turns.

He didn't even try to suppress a moan before his vocal utterance changed to a sharp little hiss. He hadn't done this for quite some time and his bum was so tight that it burned a little. The sensation of being slowly penetrated and filled felt amazingly good though. He looked at his reflection and watched how the dildo disappeared inside him with a slow movement.

'Maybe I'm able to drive him crazy enough to jerk off in his office while seeing this. Let's just hope that I catch the moment when he's about to come...'

"Yeah, fuck me," he gasped when the toy nudged his prostate and pulled the rubber dick some out before he pushed it back in again.

  
The slow, gentle thrusts soon had him groaning and arching his hips. Adam stared at his reflection, watching the quickening strokes of the glistening toy sliding in an out and pictured himself with Frank. He moaned over the mental image. The two of them in bed, the ponytailed man kneeling behind his pulled up thighs, the spread fingers roughly digging into his hips and driving into him. How he looked him in the eye all the time, his gaze dark with lust, panting and gasping, fucking him deep and slow, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke.

Something hot and purely emotional uncurled in Adam's belly over the picture like a living thing. His hand with the dildo moved faster and harder and he lay back with a moan, pumping his weeping member at the same time. His mind was too fogged with pleasure to care any longer if he looked at himself or not. He was too busy to enjoy his actions and just couldn't stop moaning - until he heard a small noise in his head. It wasn't more than a little gasp but the voice uttering the shaky sound was not his own.

  
He perked up his ears and held his breath, eager for more noises and he wasn't disappointed. Frank was barely able to control his vocal utterances. The forcefully muted, quivering gasps sounded treacherously like a man who was very, very close to his climax.

Jensen started to pant loud and abandoned. A thread of pre-cum drooled from his erection. He squirmed and whimpered, no longer just envisioning his imaginary lover at the brink of his orgasm. The knowledge that the man on the other side of the Infolink would come probably any second now was a major turn on.

He felt his own climax building up and pushed the rubber prick deep into his ass while fisting the dark purple head of his manhood with fast, jerky motions. "Ohhh, fuck! ... Fuck!" he gasped, drowning any further noises that might come over the radio connection. His body arched off the bed and semen spurted from his madly twitching cock in a high, wide arc, almost hitting him in the face.

  
Jensen fell back onto the mattress with a breathless gasp, sated but a little sore as well. He put the toy aside and a quiet chuckle worked its way up into his throat. "Gotta do that more often," he sighed while cleaning himself up with a couple of tissues before he yawned heartily. It was still early in the morning. The orgasm had left him pleasantly idle and sleepy and he decided to roll over again for a short nap, starting the day at a leisurely pace for once.

  
\- later, at Sarif Industries -

  
The security chief took the elevator from Sarif's penthouse, riding back down to the lower levels. He stood in front of the cabin's glass wall with crossed arms, looking out over Detroit's skyline, deeply lost in thought.

He'd tried to focus on his job but his private affairs kept meddling with everything he was about to do today. He was just too occupied with what happened in his life right now to be fully able to concentrate on his task. He'd only listened half-hearted to David's suggestion to retrieve the hacker's neural implant from the morgue - discreetly, if anyhow possible, before his mind had wandered off again, rather thinking about his Infolink assistant than his current mission objectives.

He checked the pending visit at the precinct off his to-do-list already, not bothering to mull over the assignment again until it would be time to act. There was no use in crossing bridges before he came to them; he would get the job done as usual anyway.

  
The ex-SWAT leant against the cabin's handlebar and thought about his colleague. Again. From what he'd overheard, Pritchard had chewed someone out just this very morning, reducing the hapless junior clerk to tears in his wrath. He was notorious for his sharp tongue and recklessness, not even David was safe from his temper today. Maybe it wasn't the best moment to make a move on him.

  
The elevator stopped and he turned to face whoever might enter. The doors hissed open and no one less than a certain lean, raven-haired figure stepped into the cabin. Adam clenched his hands in the folds of his trench coat and took a deep breath. His stomach flip-flopped and he was getting tense with a mixture of anticipation and slight dread. This confrontation was way too early for his liking.

Jensen's eyes darted to the lightened display over Frank's head. There were still forty levels left between their offices and their current location. He really didn't want to be alone with Pritchard for the remaining ride down. Not after his performance this very morning.

He crossed his arms and strived to hold his expression in check, eyeing his opposite through the impenetrable shades, studying the pros and cons of a premature conversation in silence.

  
Frank seemed to be terribly absentminded. He only became aware of the tall cyborg in his immediate presence after turning around and facing him for full five seconds. Then, he blinked and snapped out of it, greeting him with a curt "Jensen."

"Pritchard."

The cabin continued its silent decent and both men looked past each other. A strange tension soon filled the air. Adam had his CASIE already up and running, studying the outputs quietly, amazed at the technician's self-control.

Frank's heart rate had increased the very moment he noticed Jensen's presence. His pheromone and adrenaline levels were almost off the chart by now. His body temperature was still rising and he was close to break out in sweat. He seemed calm and indifferent on the outside but Adam knew that it was just a facade.

'How ironic that I needed to have my body stuffed with augmentations and implanted biochips to finally learn of his ... affection. Granted, it's only sexual interest on his part but who am I to complain?' He gave the other man a thoughtful look. 'Bedding him should be interesting and rather exciting. I just can't imagine him to be a dull lover. If our quarrels ever taught me something about him, then it's his hot-blooded and passionate nature.' His lips twitched.

Pritchard faced him at once and cocked a brow, surprised about the faint smile curling Adam's lips before his eyes narrowed a tad. "Care to tell what's so funny? You heard any good jokes today?"

"Why? You like to hear one? My, you never cease to surprise me. You have a sense of humor?"

His opposite rolled his eyes and both men looked past each other again.

  
Two, three levels later, they had the urge to face one another a second time.

Adam knew better than trying to put the computer nerd into a different mood but he still gave him a small if friendly smile and hoped that the other man would react positive as well. At least to some degree.

Frank's distrusting personality swatted his efforts already in the early stages. It was just too difficult for him to deal with friendliness without setting him thinking. He frowned instead of smiling back. His expression displayed doubt and growing suspicion before his features darkened ominously.

'He assumes that I'm making fun of him,' Jensen thought and quickly browsed the options provided by his Social Enhancer, releasing a batch of synthetic pheromones to soothe the waters again.

Frank stood as straight as a poker, then, glaring at him. "Don't you dare to use your wretched mods on me!"

"I'd ... never do such things. I just..."

His colleague interrupted the stuttered excuse with an angry snort. "Just go to hell, Jensen. I'm no guinea pig for your silly gimmickry. Bother Malik if you want to play around with your augs." He sidelined the security chief and his hand aimed for the key panel to stop the elevator on the next possible level.

  
"O no, you don't!" Adam pushed the outstretched arm aside. He stepped into Pritchard's path and turned quickly around to punch the emergency stop before he faced the slightly smaller man again.

The technician recoiled, his large eyes blazing. "What the...?!" he sputtered.

"You're really so twisted in the head, Francis? Is it so difficult to accept a simple gesture of kindness without any second thoughts?" he stepped gradually forward and his co-worker took a slow step backwards to keep his distance.

The sudden flickering in Frank's eyes revealed the arising emotional turmoil. It was only a matter of time until he came to the wrong conclusions - as always. Adam had no patience for more misunderstandings and entanglements and grasped the handlebar to Pritchard's right side, blocking his further retreat. "What's the matter? What is it you're so damn afraid of?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh, really?" The shade implants opened. He looked the other man right in the eye. "Stop taking me for a fool." His yellowish-green, artificial lenses glittered with barely contained annoyance. "I'm so fucking tired of your little games."

"I don't know what you mean." The computer expert studied the elevator wall to his left with faked interest to avoid the scrutiny.

"Then maybe I should refresh your memory some." The cyborg's other hand came down to the handle as well and Pritchard followed the motion spontaneous only to glance left and right before he looked up with a jerk. He was caught right between Jensen's arms.

"What's biting you?" Adam rasped. He was aware of Frank's dilating pupils and his quickened breathing while the tech's emotional and physical stress created a frantic array of spikes and messages on his retinas. "You're bitching and snapping at me since I first set my foot into your office. You're nothing but a pain in the ass all the time, especially to me. I know that your social skills are below average with just everyone but that's not the point, here. What makes you so antsy in my very presence? You can't even look me in the eye without starting to fidget."

He leant closer, his breath ruffling long, black bangs. "What are you hiding, Francis?" he whispered.

"Oh, don't you want to know?" the smaller man sneered, switching from defense to attack in an instant. Jensen's toothy smile wiped the smirk off his face. He eyed the bearded man warily.

"Maybe I do so already," the ex-SWAT murmured and his opposite blanched before he grew beet red in the face.

  
Adam dipped his head without warning, capturing Frank's lips with his mouth.

  
Pritchard's body went rigid. He wrestled to free himself and brought both hands up and against the Aug's chest, trying to push him away. The iron grip of artificial fists around the handlebar behind his back reduced his upset efforts to a helpless struggle.

"How dare you?!" he snapped when the fierce but short kiss ended again. His hands still fisted the lapels of Adam's heavy trench coat, surprisingly unwilling to let go.

Jensen heard the frantic lubb-lubb-lubb hammering in Frank's chest. The technician was so agitated he was almost panting. The white-knuckled grip pulled a little at his coat, not enough to pull him down but the slight tugging was still noticeable.

Adam knew just how close his opposite was to cave in to him. The mod's analyses displayed high concentrations of sexual hormones and attractants. The raven-haired man wasn't exactly courting but his physical responses were undoubtedly willing despite his pretended rejection. It would take only a last straw to get him where he wanted - and Jensen bridged the last bit of distance between them. The two men were suddenly standing chest to chest and thighs to thighs. Pritchard's eyes went wide before they glazed over. A hoarse, involuntary groan escaped his throat over the body contact.

"You ... did this on purpose, Jensen," he rasped and returned the deepening glance before his attention traveled lower. He stared at the soft, slightly gaping lips framed by a dark, pointy goatee. Then, he yanked him forward at his lapels, kissing him hungrily.

  
Adam wheezed through his nose, surprised by the fiery assault before he returned the kiss impatiently, his tongue already searching entrance into Pritchard's mouth. His bottom lip was pulled between greedily suckling lips before he captured the tip of Frank's tongue between his teeth. Their mouths parted only to meet again in an instant. Teeth collided with a faint clacking noise while both their tongues slid forward, trying to dominate one another in the first heat of the moment.

Their frenching was rough and almost violent. The hectic, open-mouthed kiss was accompanied by harsh gasps until they grew noticeable calmer. What had started as an act of desperation, driven by raw emotions and almost explosive lust now turned into a gentle, sensual exploration. Jensen moaned softly inside the technician's mouth when hands clutched at his sides before they grasped his butt.

Both men were still kissing, licking, nipping and sucking, their bodies grinding. Frank's hands were busy kneading Adam's small, firm behind, their tongues were still playing and nudging, teasing one another until the security chief had to catch his breath and broke the kiss with a damp smack, panting.

The two of them needed a moment to compose themselves. Pritchard leant his head against the bulletproof glass, gasping, too occupied with his physical and emotional reactions to speak, lest alone think.

"If I'd known what it would take to shut you up I'd done so sooner," Adam rasped.

"Yes, well. Maybe I wouldn't've been so ... forthcoming at that time."

"So I can count myself lucky that you do now?"

Large, dark blue eyes met pale-green, artificial ones. "You do? Feeling lucky?"

"You have no idea, really," he leant into his opposite's path again.

"Yeah, right."

"Stop being an ass, for Christ's sake. You really think this is a pity boner?" he whispered and placed one of Frank's hands onto his straining erection.

"No, I don't think it is," came the soft reply.

Adam caressed the readily parting lips with tender kisses and small flicks of his tongue while he moved Frank's palm up and down his bulging crotch until the stroking fingers started moving on their own. He groaned his approval over the gentle squeezes and little rubs exploring his manhood and cupped the other man's crotch as well, feeling a surprisingly long, rigid member.

The tech moaned at his mouth and had to end their actions. As titillating as Jensen's sudden attention was, they were still stuck in the elevator. And they were not alone. He darted a glance at the surveillance camera in the upper corner right below the ceiling before he pushed the cyborg gently back, slipping from the reluctantly loosening embrace.  

  
Adam turned around when his workmate approached the key panel to release the emergency brake. The cabin continued its journey with a faint jolt and they straightened their clothes and hair in silence. Understanding that their short exchange had ended, Jensen combed spread fingers through his unruly tuft, wincing a little when a strand was caught in one of his finger joints.

The elevator doors opened too soon for his liking and he stepped hesitantly out. "We could... well, together," he suggested and gestured at the staircase.

A half-smile-half-smirk played around Frank's lips. "I don't think so." His answer was too quiet and too gentle sounding to be meant just as harsh and hurtful as ever.

"You afraid you'll like it?" Adam's lips quirked up when Pritchard chuckled.

"I'm more concerned about who's on watch today, checking the security cam footage. Wouldn't be wise to provide more ammunition or David get's a rather detailed and discriminatory report about two guys not only snogging inside an elevator but... manhandling each other on the fire escape as well."

"Point taken."

Frank ducked back into the closing cabin and he moved over to his office, unlocking the door. "That went a lot better than expected." The hint of a smile still lingered on his lips when he opened the small wall safe to retrieve his revolver and pistol. 'Just don't be disappointed when he won't stay that way', the voice of reason whispered. 'He's going to be the same snarky bastard in no time, you'll see. Francis just isn't the type for a romantic, tender relationship.' He checked his weapons and grabbed a couple of ammo-clips. "We'll see about that..." His faint smile changed to a confident smirk. Then, he left the building and headed over to the police station.

\- Detroit Police department -

  
It took barely fifteen minutes for him to get into the precinct. When he wasn't able to talk himself inside, he decided to sneak into the building, using the vent access on the roof and crawling all the way down into the basement to enter the morgue. A doctor was inside and he had to wait until the man turned his back on him. When the coroner picked up a PDA and moved over to his office, Adam pushed the vent cover silently open. He activated two stealth mods with a blink of his eyes and disappeared from sight before he left the air duct and straightened up, looking around until he spotted the autopsy table. Jensen moved over to the dead body, his steps dampened and noiseless. His now invisible fingers pulled the neural hub careful from the dead hacker's skull without the ME being any wiser.

The double glass doors in his back opened just then and he left, scurrying past the entering MIB. The brawny agent merely felt a rush of air while Jensen hurried around the next corner. He had barely enough time to move out of sight before the time controlled stealth mode deactivated again. He appeared out of thin air with a whispering crackle that mixed with a muted conversation not too far away.

A door opened to his left and the cyborg stopped dead in his tracks. Several police officers left the office and moved along the corridor. Fortunately, they had their backs turned to him and he headed for the first, narrow door to his right before someone would notice his sudden presence.

Jensen slipped into a small, stuffy storeroom and leant against the closed door. He waited until his heart stopped pounding so madly from the rush of adrenaline before he had a closer look at the device still clutched in his hand.

  
David had suspected that someone might have tinkered with the hacker's implant and as it seems, his employer has been right again. Adam had never been too computer versed but even he noticed that the module had been opened and manipulated. Tiny wires emerged and re-entered the casing from newly added neural stimulant points, creating bridges and bypassing security and failsafe routines.

He tucked the modified implant away and activated his Infolink.

"Pritchard? I got the neural hub but it's been modified somehow. Maybe with some kind of wet drive. You should have a look at it," he whispered.

"I'm not done with the firm-wide diagnostics yet," the familiar voice piped up inside his head. "We shouldn't connect any hardware to the networks until then. Especially not any unknown, modified devices. Take the hub to your apartment. I contact you there."

The connection ended with a sharp crackle that made him flinch.  

"Pritchard? ...... Damn."

He couldn't hide inside the room forever and looked around, searching for an alternate escape route to leave the precinct just the way he'd entered. The security chief scanned the walls until his ocular implants highlighted the loose bricks and cracked mortar right behind a stack of plastic bottles with floor cleaner.

He shoved the open crates aside and made use of the extraordinary strength of his cybernetic arm, simply punching through the wall at knee-height, creating a rather impressive exit large enough for him to crawl through on all fours. Jensen kicked the bigger hunks of debris through the ragged opening and got inside before he pulled the dangerously wobbling stack of cleaner bottles back in front of the hole again, hiding most of the damage he'd done.

  
He made his way through a dusty, unused maintenance shaft and exited the police department on the backside, right above a dark, dirty alley. He jumped down, the four-storey-fall cushioned by his implemented landing system, scaring a bum out of his alcohol educed slumber when he dropped down right next to him and seemingly out of nowhere.

  
-The Chiron Building, two hours later -

  
Adam was still waiting in front of his computer. Frank hadn't contacted him yet. To sit tight, twiddling his thumbs had never been his strongest asset but he simply had to. Either the technician would get back to him through the Infolink or he would access the terminal in Jensen's study via remote control.

He was still clad in his security outfit and finally removed the armored vest. His neck and upper back were stiff from sitting on the uncomfortable chair for so long and he flexed his burning, hardened muscles, rolling his shoulders until he heard the small cracking noises of adjusting vertebras along his spine. He groaned when the pain subsided noticeable and got up to grab the pill bottle, popping two painkillers into his mouth to get rid of the stinging throbs which seemed to work their way right through his forehead over the left eye. He massaged his temples and neck and sat down in front of his terminal again. He closed his eyes and waited for the medication to kick in.

  
The computer monitor came alive eventually, bathing his workspace in bluish-green, bright light.

"Jensen, you there?" Pritchard's voice blared out of the speaker.

"Yes, I'm here." He straightened some up in front of the screen and turned the volume down.

"Good. I'm still running a deep scan on our systems and networks and that takes at least another twelve or fifteen hours. Therefore, I established a secure connection from my home instead."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You still have the neural hub?"

"Yes."

"Then transmit the data to me, I'll—"

"I don't think that it's wise, Pritchard. Your computer is part of Sarif Industries' peer-to-peer network and it has access to vital programs and firewalls. If the hub contains any malicious programs..."

"Just spare me the lecture over Worms, Trojans and other malware." Frank rolled his eyes. "I know what you're getting at."

"Anyway. My computer isn't connected to the company's framework. If you want to check the hub now instead of later, you'll have to come over and do it from here."  

The man on screen chewed his bottom lip thoughtful. "Well, if you insist. But I need to bring some equipment along. And it would be nice if you'd clean up meanwhile, providing me with enough space to work properly. I'll be there in two hours. Pritchard out," he snapped, his old, snarky self once more.

Adam merely shook his head before he sat down on the couch and flipped through one of his augmentation manuals again to kill time. He had ants in his pants and just couldn't sit still. He put the journal down ever so often, checking the clock almost every five minutes. After umpteen turns of pacing and flopping down on the sofa again, he finally put the manual aside for good and returned to the computer desk.

Eyeing his old weights still leaning in the room corner, he pondered if he should do another workout just like how he'd done before his surgeries - and almost snorted over the idea. His arms and legs would never benefit from weightlifting again.

His torso was still organic, though... and the idea really didn't sound too silly on a second thought.

He took one of the dumbbells and lifted it experimentally. The weight might be meaningless for enhancements; he still felt the pull in his pecs and upper back, tensing the biological muscles. A lopsided smile tugged at his lips.

  
\---

  
He was bathed in sweat and out of breath when he heard the door buzzer. Grabbing an abandoned towel that still lay on the bed, he rubbed his neck and hurried over to the entrance at the same time. A quick scan revealed a golden tinged figure in front of the now semi-translucent door. The lone visitor was clad in jeans, sneakers and an open jacket. He carried an obviously heavy case and shifted from one foot to the other. A move of his head revealed the familiar ponytail and Jensen opened with a small frown, itching to vent some frustration over the long wait.

"You really needed four hours from the East End to Downtown? This must be a new low, Pritchard. What took you so long?"

The technician entered with a glare and lugged the hard case around. "Maybe you should ride a bike straight through Detroit's rush hour, bypassing at least three demonstrations and several roadblocks on the way while 65 pounds of highly sensitive electronic equipment are strapped to the luggage rack."

Adam decided to let his colleague calm down first and bit back another wisecrack. He closed the door and turned towards his guest, ready to direct him to the study but Frank knew his way around the huge apartment on his own. He turned right at the bottom of the stairs and passed through the adjacent bay.

'He either has an excellent memory or he watched me through the Infolink more often than I thought.' The security chief sauntered behind the smaller man, following him to the computer corner.

Pritchard shrugged out of his jacket, eager to begin. He put the hard case down and opened it while Jensen padded over to the bed. The shirt showed large sweat stains along his whole back and down his chest and belly. He could smell himself and pulled the sticking garment over his head with a groan. Frank seemed to be busy unpacking hubs, hard drives and a biochip reader/scanner combo, unaware about what happened around him.

  
The cyborg stripped down to his underwear after a moment of hesitation. He still felt a little uneasy about showing his modified body in all its questionable glory but his colleague was more than familiar with his looks meanwhile. However, he couldn't help but to watch Pritchard's reactions in silence while undressing in the same room, searching for any signs of discomfort.

The network specialist was oblivious of the scrutiny. He stood next to the computer desk and kept his head down while arranging the hardware to prevent himself from looking up. However, the glossy monitor screen revealed that he wasn't fully able to control his curiosity. He looked aside now and then, casting furtive looks at his host; how the tall, brunette man moved back and forth between the adjacent bathroom and his bedside in nothing but his shorts, busy picking up doffed clothes and throwing them into the hamper.

Jensen caught the one or other side-glance from the corner of his eyes and took his time to make the bed first, providing Frank with the opportunity to size him up. He could almost feel the appraising looks raking up and down on his back and over his behind and a pleasant tingle ran down his spine. When he straightened up and turned around, he only just saw how Pritchard's head whipped around and towards the monitor again. The ponytail almost swished through his face with the abrupt move. Long, black hairs clung to his eyelashes and lips and he blinked hectically before he removed them with a distracted motion. A blush crept into his cheeks and he moistened his lips repeatedly before he chewed his bottom lip absent-minded.

  
The ex-SWAT smiled in secret and entered the bathroom to refresh himself.

He looked into the broken mirror over the sink while toweling down and gave his cracked reflection a long, close look. 'Tonight's the night,' he thought before he grabbed a pair of clean sweats and a sleeveless, loose shirt. He got dressed and went back into the living room area to grab his cigs and a lighter. 'Francis might still pretend to be made of ice and stone but his desire is so strong I can almost taste it.'

Jensen was used to walk around barefoot since his surgeries and didn't bother putting on shoes this time either. The sensors in his ankles and especially his feet noticed every small bump of the ground he stood on but the technology still wasn't highly developed enough to register the coldness of floor tiles or the softness of carpet. Or the silken touch of naked skin against his caressing fingertips.

The security chief shook his head to get rid of the suddenly moody thoughts again. He grabbed a second chair and hesitated when his attention fell onto the bottle of Scotch on the kitchen counter. It was only a handbreadth of amber liquid left for maybe two or three drinks for each of them. It was definitely enough to relax and loosen their tongues some but without them getting intoxicated.

He joined his colleague at the computer desk with the bottle and two Whiskey glasses the moment Pritchard looked up and turned around to face him.

"Okay, I'm done. Where's the neural hub?"

"Here," Adam sat down next to him and handed him the chip. He looked at the screen, watching the data transfer from the implant to Frank's hard drive.

"Let's see what we have here..." the tech began typing away, his fingers darting over the keyboard.

  
\- an hour later -

  
The bottle of Scotch was already empty though Adam wasn't a single step closer to his intention. His colleague was just too distracted with the wetware. He didn't get any cuddlier but surprising talkative instead.

  
"I don't believe it!" Frank threw his hands into the air in annoyance before he settled back with a frustrated groan. "Whoever modified the chip must've been a master hacker extraordinaire. I just can't bypass the routines." He pointed at several columns of figures highlighted in red all over the electronic diagram. "You see the sequences here, here and here? The chip shouldn't be working at all with mismatching checksums and it still does." He was noticeable excited despite his irritation, still eager to crack the implant.

Jensen crossed his arms and shot his chatty seat neighbor a mixed look of surprise and slight frustration. 'Can't you just shut up already? Shouldn't be too hard to notice that I have other things in mind than talking.' He kept his thoughts to himself and merely said: "The neural hub probably wasn't the only aug but the most apparent one. Our hacker could've had additional, more discreet cranial implants, encrypting the files with a second hub. Maybe."

"We should still be able to inspect at least something, a batch of encrypted data and some artefacted user information. Unless..." Pritchard fell silent, knitting his brows in concentration. "No, that must be wrong. It simply must be."

"What do you mean? What must be wrong?"

"Unless the hacker was just something like a human proxy. Only used to collect Intel but without storing it. Anyone removing his hub would only find random data and no real information. But that simply can't be. No one would readily agree to be implanted with mods that would turn one into a remotely-controlled... human instrument of sorts."

They looked at each other and the horrified expression on Adam's face was mirrored in Frank's mien as well. The security chief was the first to find his tongue, though. "Well, looks like we have another culprit, then."

His seat neighbor looked askance at him. "You really don't believe this telecontrol thing, do you?"

"Why not? It *is* a plausible explanation. At least for now. And you said by yourself that you aren't able to hack the chip."  

"Right," Pritchard made a face. "Just rub it in, Jensen."

"C'mon. Don't be so prickly. That was a mere statement, nothing more."

Both men exchanged a glance. Their eye contact grew noticeable longer this time before Frank switched his attention to Adam's mouth. He looked away after a moment and studied the monitor, clearing his throat furtively. "Maybe I'm just overworked. It was a very long day, after all."

"Yes, I'm sure it was."

  
A cybernetic hand was placed onto his shoulder. The synthetic fingers squeezed ever so soft and Frank closed his eyes, swallowing with a sudden lump in his throat. He refused to look at the cyborg sitting next to him but he didn't withdraw from the touch either. Jensen's palm started to move, running slow and gentle along his shoulder and over his back. The soft touch raised goose bumps on Pritchard's cheeks and neck and he had to bite back a pleasurable groan.

Minutes ticked away in silence before he turned his head and faced the security chief. The dark, desirous shimmer in Adam's eyes took his breath away. The caress grew rather tender and intimate with its gentleness. A heat wave erupted within his body - until he leant forward at once, breaking the spell deliberately. The stroking hand slipped from his shoulder with the jerky motion. The place where it had lain suddenly felt cold and empty. He already missed the feeling of those gentle fingers on his skin and did his best to ignore his craving, the need to feel Adam's touch. His closeness.

"Anyway," Frank removed the neural hub from the reader with treacherously trembling fingers and switched the computer off. "Let's call it a day. My neck is killing me." He reclined his head with a grimace and kneaded the back of his neck.

"Don't," Jensen wasn't sure if his opposite's pain was real or just another pretense. He still decided to act and got up from his chair to step behind the sitting man. "You only make it worse, sitting hunched up like this."

"I don't want any painkillers. They might clash with my Neuropozine shots. And Scotch and analgesics don't mix too well either."

"A simple house remedy can work wonders, you know."

The computer expert opened his mouth and snapped it shut again when nimble fingers moved along his shoulders and neck, kneading the knots and tensions away. He went rigid at first before he allowed himself to sink back against the chair rest again.

"Relax, Francis. I won't rip your head off by accident." The husky, deep voice resounded right above his head.

"How... reassuring."

Jensen smiled down onto the ponytailed tuft.

  
They remained quiet. The brunette security chief was too busy to concentrate on his actions while his Infolink assistant did his best to ignore the sensation, suppressing the little sighs and moans that threatened to leave his mouth.

"By the way, I would appreciate it if you refrain from calling me Francis. My name is—"

"You prefer to be called Frank, I know that."

"Right. Then do so, from now on."

"No, I won't." Jensen's thumbs moved up to the hairline, rubbing small circles into the skin.

The tech turned his head only to have it turned back with smooth fingertips against his cheek. "Care to explain why?"

"I like Francis more, that's why. The name suits you."

The simple response provoked a snort. "You must be kidding."

"Why? Is it so hard to believe that I actually like something about you?"

Pritchard refused to answer. He relaxed more and more, leaning into Adam's touch and enjoying the ministrations in earnest. "I ... never thought you would," he finally whispered.

"I would never — what? Like you?" His kneading fingers still moved back and forth over Frank's shoulders. "I think I demonstrated just today how much I truly like you. Or have you forgotten already? The kiss in the elevator?"

"Just how could I forget that? You assailed me!"

"And you enjoyed it."

"You took me by surprise, that's all."

"Oh, really?" Adam murmured and noticed the intensely arising goose bumps whenever his fingers stroked up to the hairline. He massaged the obviously sensible spots until the raven-haired man groaned with pleasure. "What if I tell you that I'd like to kiss you again..."

The computer expert shifted in his seat and remained quiet.

"I know that you want it, Francis. So why don't we stop playing this stupid little game? You won't lose your face when you admit emotional closeness. It's just natural to feel attracted to someone, you know."

"Son of a bitch," came a slightly chuckling reply, signaling defeat. The back of his head reclined against Jensen's belly, the soft hair of his ponytail tickled the small gap of naked skin between sweat pants and shirt.

  
The ex-SWAT faltered for a second before he allowed his fingers to move down over the sitting man's collarbone. He repeated the motion as a gentle caress, running his palms almost lovingly over the warm, firm pecs. Frank's body grew even hotter. A faint sheen of sweat appeared on his upper lip. He swallowed audibly, and Adam leant some forward to be able to look into his face from above.

Pritchard's expression had softened. The frown that seemed to be permanently edged into his face was finally gone. He had closed his eyes and Jensen bent a tad lower, cupping the slightly raised chin with a touch so light and tender that the tech answered the soft pull of his fingers almost unconsciously.

Frank's eyelids fluttered open when he felt warm breath brushing his cheeks and nose, only to look straight into a yellowish-green gaze hovering right over him. His mouth opened; ready to interrupt or to utter another weak protest and Adam cut him off with a gentle kiss.

  
Hands came up slow. Fingers coiled around steel wrists and the cyborg heard a tiny sigh. He took it slow this time, caressing Frank's mouth with soft kisses and little flicks with the tip of his tongue until a low moan reached his ears. He answered with a small, breathless noise, all trembling anticipation and growing desire. His tongue parted willingly opening lips and slipped past the loosening bite, uncaring about kissing the other man upside down and nose to chin.

Both of them were intrigued with the odd angle and the chance to explore each other's oral cavity in completely new ways, their tongues sliding against one another, playing slow and unwearyingly.

They invented a completely new language, born out of tender touches and approving reactions, pronounced with quiet sighs and faint moans and accentuated with leisurely stroking hands running over sleek augs and warm pecs.

  
Their tongues kept playing, nudging and circling one another, teasing and licking. Frank arched into the touch, craving more physical contact. The security chief straightened some up and glimpsed along the stretching body, stroking him through the soft turtleneck sweater. Small, pebbled nipples were outlined against the white garment and he stroked his fingertips over and around the hard little peaks, rubbing them until he heard a hoarse, little groan.

"You want me to stop, Francis?" he croaked while the tips of his forefingers still circled the erect nubs.

"Who's playing games now?" Frank's expression revealed desire and growing passion. The arising glinting in his eyes was only competed by the flush coloring Adam's cheeks.

The ex-SWAT leant over his colleague to stroke both his hands up and down the flat, heaving belly. His fingertips moved lower with every caress, soon sliding some below the waistband and Pritchard curved his abdomen up, yearning to be touched. He put his head against a kevlar-coated shoulder, moaning softly before he laved the side of Jensen's neck with soft lips and damp, tender kisses.

A hand clenched in his pullover and pulled it up with a deliberate move, baring slightly tanned, smooth skin and a small trail of black hair that disappeared below tented trousers. Frank groaned and whispered something that was too quiet to be comprehended. Adam did understand the sublime urge in the murmured comment though and ran a palm with a slow, tender motion over the hot, naked skin of Pritchard's abdomen. He didn't stop at the waistband and pushed his fingers with an agonizing slow move halfway below the loose fitting jeans. He brushed the tip of the firm, aroused length through soft cotton and retreated. Only to caress him once more, prolonging the touch this time and stroking the pad of his thumb over the glans before he took his hand away.

  
Adam waited, merely stroking the heavily breathing belly until he saw the twitching of Frank's manhood. He reached as far down as possible, his fingertips barely brushed the bulging crotch before his hand crawled under the waistband, teasing with gentle touches, softly squeezing the tip until he felt another throbbing pulse and retreated again. He repeated the game several times and each time, he touched his mate for longer intervals. He finally rubbed the swollen head with slow, circling motions only to explore the sensitive ridge with his fingertips next, stroking tenderly up and down before he caressed him right below the glans.

"Oh hell! You really drive me crazy," Frank's voice was breathless and shaky with lust. He stared down to Adam's busy hand inside his trousers, moaning over the slight stimulation. His member seemed to grow another inch. Dampness started to seep through the fabric at the highest point, forming a darkened, slick spot. "Go on. Touch me."

"And where exactly do you want my touch, Francis?" The husky timbre turned into a velvety, sexy purr that had him responding with a faint hiss and arching loins, demonstrating forthright where he needed a hand right now.

  
The teasing turned Jensen on as well. He pushed his pelvis against the backrest of the computer chair, relishing and needing the pressure against his rigid manhood while he leant over Pritchard at the same time, unbuckling the belt before he unzipped the fly. Frank began to pant with expectation.

The garment slipped open and revealed white briefs and an intensely bulging erection. The tech raised his hips and pushed his trousers down with both hands. He exhaled with a quivering sigh when Jensen's curious fingers explored and stroked him through the underwear. The thumb lingered at the glans, caressing him through the moistened fabric before he shoved the broad elastics down and released Frank from the confining prison. A glittering thread of pre-cum stretched between the weeping tip and the garment before it left a clear line across Adam's fingers.

The security chief straightened up and moved around until he stood next to the armrest. He returned Pritchard's darkened gaze and pulled the baggy shirt over his head, simply dropping it to the ground. He leant over the chair and both of them looked down, watching how the sleek fingers curled around the throbbing member.

He was uncut, the shaft long and straight, ending in a bulbous head. Adam bent further down. His unruly tuft blocked his workmate's line of vision and moved lower. He ran his tongue over and around an erect nipple before his lips closed around it, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue over the little bud. He tried to align his ministrations. Every time the tip of his tongue was busy circling the puckered nipple, his forefinger rubbed circles into the damp, tender peehole. When he began to suck, he pushed the foreskin fully back and kneaded the exposed head.

His double-practice was soon answered with hoarse gasps and slightly pumping loins until Pritchard reached for the hand around his cock and squeezed it. Adam strengthened his grip, eliciting an excited moan from his companion.

"Yes. Aaahhh... yes. More."

Jensen complied at once. He applied just enough pressure on the tip to leave his opposite gasping and squirming in his seat. The synthetic fist circled around the thick head, moving slower and tighter and then faster and looser in turns until a deep moan left Frank's mouth. His member grew rock hard. He clutched Adam's upper arm and arched into the touch, hips rocking before he began to hump. Both of them gasped over the sharp thrusts.

"Ohhh fuck! Fuck! Adam!"

The loud groan had the cyborg stopping at once. He took his hand away and leant over the sitting man. "Kiss me," he panted and Frank pulled him forward.  

  
Jensen felt a hand moving up along his thigh the moment their tongues started playing. A palm stroked his straining cock through the light-grey fabric. Fingers kneaded and squeezed him before his sweats and shorts were pulled down in one slow move. He had to straighten up, catching his breath again.  

Frank's mouth followed the motion of his hands, nuzzling and kissing Adam's abdomen before he looked up into the flushed face, studying the taller man's expression while his hand closed around the twitching member. He needed a moment to understand that his opposite was circumcised. The slightly loose skin just refused to slide far enough up with his gentle strokes.

The dry fingers around his exposed flesh weren't exactly pleasant and Jensen removed the hand again, licking the palm before he closed the grip right around the uncovered tip. He moved Pritchard's fingers back and forth and around the head in turns, demonstrating him with a steady rhythm how he liked to be pleasured.

"Go on," Adam let go of the stroking hand and gazed down to him with parted lips, waiting for him to continue.

Frank picked the pace up on his own, soon using more spittle to keep his grasp nice and slick. His thumb moved along the underside, exploring the tender flesh before he leant forward.

Jensen moaned softly with the sensation of curious lips moving along the hot silken skin while the tip of a tongue drew small circles along his length. Blue eyes met his greenish ones while the damp mouth sucked lightly at the base before he gave him a long, slow lick, right from his swollen testicles up to the tip of his cock. Frank concentrated his attention on the head, sucking the sensitive ridge with soft lips and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. The feeling send an almost electric, pleasant tingle through his pelvis and he gasped for breath.

"Francis, wait," he groaned and had to step back. "It's been quite a while. I don't want to come yet."

His opposite got up from the chair with a breathless nod. "We have all night if you want to," he suggested and both men undressed.

They explored each other's body thoroughly, caressing and tasting one another's skin, fingers stroking and fondling, tongues dancing, teeth nipping while they moved gradually back towards the bed. One small step at a time. Their hands moved finally lower, cupping and squeezing each other's butt. Their ended their deep, sucking kiss with a damp smack the moment Jensen pushed a hand between their grinding bodies, grasping Frank's manhood.

"Grab me tighter," he whispered right at the cyborg's lips and moaned when the ring of forefinger and thumb lying around the base of both his shaft and balls started to squeeze, forming a gradually tightening circle.

"Don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I like it a little rough. From time to time."

Adam gazed down and watched the penis darkening and swelling noticeable due to his still strengthening grip. His opposite moaned with pleasure and he squeezed a little more, promptly eliciting another, quivering groan. Not even a cockring would be able to make him so big.

"You like this, too?" He stroked his other thumb over Frank's panting lips before he pushed the digit softly inside, urging him with tender but unyielding determination to open up.

The technician visibly enjoyed the probing back and forth of Jensen's thumb in his mouth until it was replaced with forefinger and middle finger at the same time. The dominant if gentle invasion had his skin tingling with skyrocketing desire. The intense, deep and slightly hooded gaze fixating his sucking lips made his manhood jump and it pointed steeper up. The foreskin slipped slowly behind the ridge, fully baring the head. The clutching grip around his bits strengthened some more and a glassy pearl oozed from the soaked, gaping slit.

  
Adam watched the gentle back and forth of his fingers with lustful fascination, visibly aroused by his opposite's wanton reaction. "You're top or bottom, Francis?" he whispered and pulled both his hands back before he ran the pad of his thumb over the glittering peehole, wiping the drop off.

"I'm ... versatile." The black-haired man sat down on the bed. "But... right now..." He looked up into Jensen's face when he sucked the slick sheen from his thumb, tasting him. He watched how Adam dropped his hand, the sleek fingers curling around his thick, veiny length and his eyes followed the steady, long strokes. "I'd like to be on top. Riding your cock."

The security chief just couldn't wait anymore. He signaled Pritchard to lie down before he crawled onto the bed himself. They sank onto the mattress together, their limbs entangled, both of them panting.

They rolled around until Frank was on top. He straddled the narrow hips and sank forward with a choked moan, kissing the man below. Short, blunt fingernails pressed into Adam's heaving chest. Soft, hot skin slid over smooth Kevlar. Open, gasping lips sucked at the side of his neck while a rigid cock and balls moved back and forth over his own bits with frotting thrusts. Steel fingers squeezed Pritchard's tightening and relaxing buttocks before they clasped his loins, stopping the urgent movements.

They looked each other in the eye, remaining almost nose-to-nose. Both men were breathing hard. Frank pushed back until Adam's erection touched his behind. He moistened his fingers and spread the saliva between his butt cheeks before he slicked the length behind his back thoroughly.

"Easy, take it slow," Jensen's breathless whisper was answered with a soft, low groan.  

'I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you. Now." He positioned himself right above the tip.

They held each other's gaze when he sat down, watching one another, both of them gasping, yearning to be complete. Frank moved just slow and careful. The glans pushed hesitantly through the tight muscle ring. He groaned when the head slipped inside and moved even slower, taking the impressive length only inch by inch.

"Easy, now. Take your time," Adam's grip tightened around Frank's hips, steadying his downward motion, preventing him from sitting down too quick until he was past the thickest point.

They moaned in unison when he slid much easier and quicker inside. Pritchard straightened up and sat down with his full weight, pushing against Jensen's thighs until the cock was balls deep inside him. He waited a moment to accommodate to the size and felt him twitching inside. Then, he placed his hands onto the cyborg's chest, resting a part of his weight on outstretched arms and began to move, slow and steady.

  
Adam felt himself engulfed in tight, smooth heat. Every further up and down along his member had him gasping a little. The man on top, riding him, was driving him crazy with need. He watched Frank's expression; how he straightened fully up at once to move his body in a gradually quickening pace, rising and lowering on his cock. He looked on, mesmerized and aroused how the raven-haired man threw his head back at once, ponytail flying, fucking him with closed eyes and parted lips, uttering low, shaky sighs and moans, visibly enjoying having a man inside.

"Ohhhgawd, Francis!" The deep, drawn-out sigh was answered with a quivering hiss of pleasure. Jensen countered the riding motions with long thrusts, groaning every time he drove fully home.

The sensual, breathless noises urged Pritchard to move faster. He looked down into Adam's flushed, distorted face, his half closed, glittering eyes and moaned when the security chief clasped his hips.

"Deeper! Fuck me, yes. Fuck!"

The cyborg guided his opposite into a faster rhythm. They panted and wheezed, aroused by each other's lust, holding one another's gaze. Frank settled back and propped himself up on Adam's knees with both hands, offering his bobbing erection.

The mattress creaked in protest. The rhythmic squeaking was almost drowned by their loud, erratic gasping, the damp squishing of a fast moving fist and the frantic slaps of urgently moving bodies.

Pritchard's expression derailed. He panted open mouthed and stared right through his opposite. His eyes were glazing over. "I... gonna cum." He sank forward again, leaning heavily onto Jensen's heaving chest and pushed down onto the still partly raised loins, gasping loud and hoarse. "I... g—gonna... c—cum... Jerk me off!" He bucked and tried to hump the hand that raced up and down his cock.

"Let it come, Francis. Shoot your load."

The technician groaned and pushed between the hectically stroking fingers. "Ahh yeah! Don't stop. Don't stop now!"

Jensen stared at the darkened length within his jerking fist, the head so thick and swollen that it jutted from his grasp. The gaping slit glistened intensely. He waited for Frank to climax, panting like crazy from the effort and his lustful expectation alike. The clenching sphincter squeezed him in irregular intervals until the felt the beginning, rapid twitching in his hand together with the pulsing contractions around his cock. A gush of thin, slick cum drenched his fingers before the load spurted over his hand and belly, hitting his skin with quick, glowing hot slaps.

Both of them moaned, and he stroked him until his mate on top started to relax and caressed the cyborg's heaving chest. He arched into Frank's touch. Their intertwining fingers slipped through the cum-puddles, spreading the mess inadvertently.

"You haven't come yet." The overwhelming need in the yellowish-green eyes got him to move again until he signaled Adam with a breathless nod to take over.

  
The tall, bearded man fucked him hard and a bit rough as well. He just had to come and drove into the willing body with reckless abandon. His fingers clenched trembling thigh muscles until the metal digits threatened to leave marks. His opposite leant forward and arched his pelvis back to make it easier for him to thrust.

Frank's lips trembled. "Come", he gasped, rocked by the hard, fierce strokes. "Come now."

A deep groan left Jensen's mouth; a row of teeth glittered in the rapidly approaching twilight. His loins bucked wildly, his sweat-drenched features derailed to a grimace of sheer ecstasy. His member was hard as stone. He was so close. So fucking close...  

The man on top moaned as well. "Yes! That's it! Come now. ... Come for me."

Adam pushed him onto his pelvis with a hoarse, half-choked shout. His body jerked and shuddered. Hips still rocking, he pumped his release deep into the hot, tight butt. Both of them enjoyed the sensation. Frank panted and held the staring, glassy gaze. He pushed back against the rolling loins, eager to feel every twitch and jerk. "Yes, give it to me," he gasped.

"Ohh gods. Ahhhnn," Jensen pulled him forward against his chest and they rolled around, switching positions, kissing and embracing in the short afterglow. Their bodies were slick with sweat and sticky with semen, soon forcing them to take a shower before they returned to bed again, cuddling up as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do right now.

  
\---

  
Adam awoke in the middle of the night. He felt around the cold, empty place next to him before he got up naked and moved over into the living room. There, he found Frank, just as nude, standing in front of the window with crossed arms and looking outside.

"Did I wake you up? Did I snore?"

The computer expert faced him and shook his head. "No, you didn't. I had to pee, that's all." He returned his attention to the window front. "Amazing how beautiful the city is at night. From up here," he finally said, low-voiced. "You could just forget what's going on in the streets below. The petty crimes. The fights. The injustices..."

Adam approached him and leant next to his colleague against the table. He regarded him with an arched brow and a curious if slightly cautious glance. Frank was notorious for his mood swings and his unpredictable temper now and then but the security chief had never experienced him like this. So pensive and almost melancholic.

  
"Francis?" he asked quietly after a moment. "What's bothering you?"

The network specialist looked him in the eye. His gloomy expression set off a whole arsenal of warning bells in Adam's head. He knew that he risked treading on thin ice if he wasn't vigilant. He had to choose his further replies with care and decided to leave most of the talking to Frank, if anyhow possible.

"Curious how coincidences affect our lives, huh? One day, you meet a guy and hate his guts no matter what. And then..." Pritchard took a deep breath. "And then, much later, you realize that it wasn't hate but fear what you've felt all the time. And that you've been more afraid of what others might think than to pursue your heart's desire..." He looked away and studied the antique clock's assembly kit on the table instead.

The sudden, deep silence seemed to stretch into endlessness and Adam suppressed the urge to shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"Is it wrong for a man to love another man?" Frank whispered all of a sudden and nudged one of the gears with a fingertip.

Jensen kept his expression neutral despite the sudden, hard pounding in his chest. "You tell me, Francis. Is it really wrong?"

"Maybe. It doesn't feel wrong if that's what you mean but, I don't know. Not really."

"You have second thoughts about what happened?"

Frank looked him in the eye. "Between us? No. I don't regret anything."

  
Adam released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and his posture relaxed. His opposite regarded him with a soft, honest smile for once and his heart started pounding madly. He pushed himself off the table's edge and approached the technician. Frank looked up to him when a smooth palm cupped his cheek and leant into the touch.

Jensen kissed him gentle and tender only to look back and forth between the large, blue eyes before he bent forward again. The soft lips opened under his own, the tip of Frank's tongue slid forward and nudged his bottom lip. Warm palms touched his chest and ran over the firm musculature. Stroking fingers explored and caressed his pecs before they moved around his neck, pulling the cyborg into a strengthening embrace.

  
They explored each other's oral cavity with leisure, sharing a deep, slow-paced kiss while they stroked one another with gentle hands. They leant against one another, feeling the other man's warm body against their own, relishing the physical contact. Palms ran up and down thighs and backs, fingers soon fondled and kneaded butt cheeks.

Their mutual tenderness was meant as a silent comfort, as the exchange of similar feelings with both of them giving and sharing as equals. It didn't take long until the kisses and touches awoke their libido. The faint smacks of parting lips now and then were already accompanied by soft sighs and small, approving murmurs. Once, it was Adam uttering erotic whispers, and then it was Pritchard's turn to tease.

  
Soon, they felt each other's growing erection. And it was Frank who seized the initiative, grasping his opposite's hand and pushing it between their underbellies to close the artificial fingers around his swelling manhood. His face was outright glowing with need and passion. He leant into the up and down of Adam's fist, moaning quietly when the tall cyborg got down on his knees.

The hot, firm glans brushed Jensen's lips and he took him into his mouth, sucking gentle and stroking the shaft with one hand, soon moving his fist and lips back and forth in a slow tandem, laving, licking and caressing until he heard the little groan over his head.

Frank ran his fingers through the dark, unruly hair and watched how he entered and left the sucking lips in an almost lazy rhythm. He placed both hands behind Adam's head and pushed his pelvis upwards, sliding deeper into the skilful mouth, enjoying the warm, wet suction around his member, the teasing licks and soft flicks before the tip of Jensen's tongue danced over the glans.

  
Adam gazed up to the man in front of him. He watched his opposite's expression and ran his tongue along the underside of the pulsing manhood. He let him slip from his mouth and pushed the foreskin fully back before he sucked at the taught frenum, visibly turned on by Frank's distorting features and the intense lust in his half closes eyes.

The tech pulled pack and sank down on his knees, too. They caressed each other, exchanging soft pecks until their lips and tongues met in a deep kiss. Adam was slowly pushed backwards until he had to lay back. He sprawled out on the flooring while Frank moved to the right side of his body, their tongues still playing. He shoved an arm under the cybernetic thigh and lifted it over his hip, holding it in place and reversing their roles.

Jensen took his head back until it touched the ground, groaning softly when damp fingers stroked through his butt cleft. "Mmmhhhyes," he pushed back into the preparing touch.

Spittle-slick fingertips explored his entrance, moistening the tender skin. One digit pushed cautiously inside before Pritchard removed his hand to spit on his fingers. Then, he shoved his middle finger slowly in, moving it back and forth, turning and twisting his hand some before he took a second finger, adding it to the first.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Adam leant into the probing, sighing with pleasure when Frank pumped in and out, pushing as deep as possible in before he pulled slowly out again.

  
They kept their eyes glued to each other when the technician slicked his member and placed the tip of his erection against Jensen's butt. He curved his pelvis upwards with a gentle move. A hand kept kneading his shoulder the moment he started to slide in.

Adam worried his bottom lip, breathing heavily, his expression one of naked lust. He groaned and pushed back against the determined penetration, heaving a shaky moan when Frank impaled him on his manhood.

"Ohhhgawd," he panted and let go of the shoulder to stroke himself.

  
They kissed in a mixture of lust and tenderness, and Frank began to thrust with long, gentle movements.

He held Adam's thigh, keeping it raised and angled to have a better access. Their bodies moved in unison, one of them giving and the other one taking with delight. They panted and gasped, holding each other's gaze.

"Faster?" whispered Frank.

"No." A shivering, drawn-out sigh.

Pritchard put his head back with a soft moan. "Mhhhh, you're so tight." His abdomen moved steadily back and forth, entering and leaving the smooth heat with slow thrusts.

"Deeper. Much deeper."

"Like this?"

Jensen's face twitched with the immediately changing rhythm. "Gawd, yes. Mmhmm!"

They watched one another's expression until they were too worked up, their minds too fogged with lust to form coherent sentences any longer. The sensation of their tender act dominated their senses, reducing them to aroused moans and labored gasps.

Frank moved gradually faster and looked down to Adam's hand, how it wandered up and down a darkened, impressive erection while the augmented body arched into his deepening, plunging strokes. The faint squeaking of a sweaty palm slipping over the smooth flooring mixed with the quickening slaps of their meeting skin and the damp sliding of a pre-cum slickened fist.

"Aaahhh, yeah! Fuck! Fuck me!" Jensen's head fell back. He started to jerk off as if his life would depend on it and Pritchard heaved a throaty moan, doubling his efforts.

Pale, hooded eyes were glued to Frank's distorting face while he gazed down to the sleek fingers instead looking at the hectically moving fingers sliding up and down and fisting the flared head in turns. His expression turned into a panting grimace. Hips snapping, he almost pushed them over the ground. He was so hard that it became uncomfortable and quickened his already rough pace.

  
Each of his frantic gasps was answered with an equally hoarse and breathless groan. He couldn't keep it up for much longer. His balls tightened and pulled up. "I'm close... I'm so... fucking... close."

"Me... too. M—me... t—" The security chief gasped aloud and started to groan, clenching his butt around the wildly pounding length.

Frank felt and saw the orgasmic contractions of Jensen's lap and let himself go with the first spray of cum hitting Adam's belly. He needed only three, four more thrusts before he climaxed as well, flooding the hot and tight smoothness still pulsing around him.

  
They clung to one another, writhing and gasping until they calmed down again. Pritchard leant down over the brunette man in his embrace, kissing him and sighing inwardly when an augmented arm came up and around his neck before the steel fingers pulled the scrunchy from his ponytail, allowing his long hair to come loose and fall down over his shoulders. He hummed with pleasure when the same fingers raked tenderly through his mane next and they turned around on the flooring to continue their post-sexual tenderness with switched positions.

  
\- roughly the same time, Sarif Industries, penthouse floor -

  
David Sarif thrummed his fingers on the desk and a content smile pulled at his lips. He switched the monitor off and grabbed his baseball before he settled back into his office armchair. It wasn't a nice way to spy on his two best men through Jensen's Infolink but he had to be sure that everything went according to plan. He'd noticed the erotic tension between Frank and Adam right from the beginning and he'd hoped that they would act accordingly over time.

Both men had been too bull-headed though, and David had had no other choice but to play matchmaker in the end, ordering Pritchard to keep an eye on the security chief. That had done the trick just as he'd hoped.

"Your content smile can only mean one thing," Hugh Darrow piped up and limbed into the spacious study.

"That our two assets are finally past their differences? Yes. Yes, they are indeed."

  
Hugh hobbled closer, keeping his expression carefully in check. He'd never expected that David was an obvious supporter of same-gender love between men but it wouldn't be wise to offend him with his disapproval of such debauchery. "But... do you really think that it's wise? Jensen's task is difficult. And dangerous. Bringing them together is ...  erm, good for morale and teamwork, too. But should one of them die..."

Mr. Sarif rose from his chair. "Nothing is sure nowadays. You know that, Hugh. But together, they have a bigger chance not only to succeed with the mission but to survive as well. Besides, both of them were in dire need of a friend."

"It's not only friends what people need. They need stability and guidance as well."

David smiled. "Indeed. And that's why we're here."

END


End file.
